User talk:Mr.Wikia
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help, and please follow the Talk page guidelines. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. If I am busy, please contact WorldWideWikia. Why did you remove Kinky Kong from the Animated and other media categories? While I kind of understand the removal of some of the pictures in that article even though the "questionable" areas had been properly blacked out (black rectangles covered all erogenous zones) I cannot understand why would you or anyone remove that article from it's only one and proper category, that makes no sense. And on that note while I'm glad the Spam was removed from the main page, I would like to add a proper banner to the Wikia and I've made one to that effect for the main page but is locked out, how can I get permission to edit the main page to add the banner? --PunkMaister 03:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hi, im a bureaucrat on this wiki. The Kinky Kong page had images that contained pornography and/or nudity images that violates the rules around here so we removed them, the Kinky Kong page is under the "Spoof Films" category (where it is supposed to be). As for the main page, the only way to edit it is to become an admin. We locked it due to spaming. This wiki is still under construction, so we are still working on it.WorldWideWikia 17:03, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Why on Earth did you remove PJ Kong from the movies category? Seriously on what grounds? If you are looking to destroy the Wikia then I guess that's a great move, just saying. --PunkMaister 04:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) We have no intentions of destroying this wiki, the Peter Jackson's King Kong along with all the other movies will be moved to a new category called "Films" rather than "Movies". As I already mentioned above this wiki is still under construction and ownership.WorldWideWikia 17:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Game Level Pages Your welcome and they're still coming. I should be done with them soon. (Iamsofakingcool 23:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC)) The new changes to the main page,,, What's with all the Dead links to articles that already exist? Why not link the existing articles instead of posting all those dead links? Right now people have to use the freaking search box to find any article as a result. Not a move in the right direction. I understand that you are trying to improve the look of the page but dead links do not help accomplish this I hope you understand what I'm trying to say here, please fix that as soon as possible, I would If I could myself... --PunkMaister 22:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you or someone from the staff help me improve the look of my Wikia? I made a Wikia for Sheena the Jungle queen a while back and would appreciate any help in improving the look of it etc... I'm removing my articles and you have right to take over articles not posted by you either as you have... That does it I'm removing my articles I've contributed here effective immediately since they cannot be linked to the main page to begin with there is no point in them existing in the first place and it is obvious that you have no intention of making this a Viable Wikia to begin with so I know that I create redirect pages which is totally unnecessary they will also be removed so by all means know yourself out but I'm removing all that I've contributed here... --PunkMaister 17:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I have unblocked PunkMaister I have unblocked PunkMaister since he hasn't done anything against our policy, I'm sure that it was just a missunderstanding.WorldWideWikia 22:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, it was a missunderstanding I read what he wrote on his talkpage, I blocked him because he threatened that he is going to remove pages and stuff, anyways ok.Mr.Wikia 22:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Good job the wiki looks great! But I have some suggestions: Background- mabey a Skull Island theme Text and page color The "King Kong wiki" should be written in the 2005 movie text Some great eamples for you are the Indiana Jones, Uncharted, Potc, and Jurassic Park wikis. Thank you and good luck! Can you remove the protection on the Kinky Kong Page? I've got no idea why it was placed there to begin with as far as I know that page was never vandalized to begin with, but please remove the protection as I'd love to place it in the category of animation and other media since it does fall into the other media subcategory anyway. --PunkMaister 01:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ok, will do. But I want it to be under Spoof Films and films, the animation serieses will be under another category.Mr.Wikia 13:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Why don't we keep it simple when it comes to categories? Frankly I think we should keep it as simple as possible when it comes to categories instead of having a dozen or so of them. This is my 2 cents on how it would be easier * A films category for the mainstream films (Which is how it was to begin with) * A comics/Animation and other media category for the rest be it a Comic Book animated series, anime movie or live action spoofs/commercials you name it. Why 2 categories? Because it makes it far easier to categorize than again having 6, 8 or more categories Again this is my 2 cents and my suggestion to simplify the way categories are run in the wikia. --PunkMaister 14:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You atre ignoring my questions and suggestions, why? If somebody asks you or makes a suggestion, please have the decency to reply and not ignore the question or suggestion he or she posts... Sorry, I don't mean to ignore you, are you a wikia contributor? you don't sign your posts, I suggest you read Why create an account, if your the person who suggested about the background, I read what you suggested, but right now I am working on the wiki's contents so that the wiki's popularity increases, and well...I hope you make an account soon and start contributing here.Mr.Wikia 19:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete Brontasaurus Baxteri I strongly disagree with the deliten of Brontasaurs Baxter. If it is because of the Brontasaurus page, it didn't have much info and nothing witth the World Of Kong book.Please put it back. How Can One Become an Administrator? Hello there, Mr. Wikia. I am here to ask, how exactly one becomes an administrator? Out of all the people who regularly contribute to this wikia, I feel I am one of the best followers of the rules. Whether or not I actually become an administrator, I do not care, but I do wonder how you can delete a page? Because there are many ''useless pages on here, most of which are just repeats of already created pages! So, if you could figure that out, that'd be great. I can't stand all of the repeats, because, for some reason, people are physically (and perhaps mentally) incapable to do a little research before adding useless articles onto the wiki, all of which are already on it! AlastorMoody 22:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi there I'm pretty new to this Wiki and I see there's a lot of work to be done. Just wondering, should we separate articles under different continuity's? Such as characters that appear in several films but with differences from each other? So that would be putting Ann Darrow (1933) and Ann Darrow (2005) or even Ann Darrow (Fay Wray) and Ann Darrow (Naomi Watts) and such. Because let's face it, it's pretty distracting having to jump back and forward between so many characters at once under the same article, one minute I'm reading about Brontos in the 2005 film then going back to the 1933 one. What's your opinion? (Son of Andross (talk) 16:07, May 21, 2015 (UTC)) Hi there! My name's Therese, and I work for the Community Development team here at Wikia. With ''Kong: Skull Island fast approaching, I thought it'd be nice to spiff the main page a bit. Here's what I had in mind: *Create fancy new headers in Photoshop *Add a mobile-friendly poll *Create templates for movie and character pages *Add a video gallery and welcome slider with relevant links *Create a new skin that would reflect the old and new adaptations You can see some of my recent work on the Riverdale and Santa Clarita Diet wikis. Let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions! Thanks in advance. -Therese Thereselovesyou (talk) 22:10, February 22, 2017 (UTC)